


Lullabies and Goodbyes

by ModeAndMotive (ThistlesAndRoses)



Series: Scout Remembers [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Pre-Canon, Scout remembers, Tears, baby scout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThistlesAndRoses/pseuds/ModeAndMotive
Summary: Scout doesn't remember much about his father but he definitely remembers the last time he saw him.





	Lullabies and Goodbyes

Scout was three the last time he saw his Papa.

He remembers a tall man, the colour red and the smell of strawberries and raspberries.   
He remembers the warmth and safety of strong arms and gentleness of calloused hands.

He remembers laughter, the lyrical tinkling of his Ma’s and a deeper, warmer laugh that always came about when Scout would get his tiny little hands in the man’s salt and pepper hair or his beaked nose. 

He remembers being held to a solid rumbling chest, rocked back and forth as the man hummed him a song that’s tune and meaning has long since disappeared from his memory, all that remains is the feeling that hummed song brought.

He remembers being lulled to sleep, set down in his crib and the lights being turned off and the door was closed save for a small crack. He remembers hearing crying and sitting up to see through the door, and in his foggy memory, he remembers seeing his Ma crying into the man’s chest as he held her close, silent tears falling from his own eyes. A something being put around her neck as the man held her face gently in his hands and kissed the tears away all the while hushed sorrowful whispers were exchanged between the two of them.

Scout must have made some noise, for soon two adults turned to his room and gathered him back in both their arms being held between them. He remembers getting his hands on the man’s nose and provoking tearful laughter from him. A kiss was placed on his forehead and then both his cheeks as he giggled. He was held in both their arms that night as they slept. 

He remembers the next morning when he woke up in just his mothers’ arms and smiled up at her sorrowful face. He remembers her tears as he opened his mouth and said his first word as he looked around the room for the one man who would never come back.   
“Papa! Papa! Papa!”


End file.
